


Sootie-Cuties + One

by silver_drip



Series: Tony Learns Magic! [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Magic, Mjölner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves his new soot companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sootie-Cuties + One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/gifts).



> Dear, you helped inspire this series. Hope it's cheering you up!

* * *

 

Tony named his first ball of soot Smidge, the second Su, and the third Sunny. They reminded him so much of his lost bots, but were somehow completely different.

Smidge was his constant companion, usually riding on his shoulder and dirtying up his shirts.

Su was always running around, getting Tony cups of coffee and cleaning the tower.

Sunny was a brat. The little puff ball usually just sat around ignoring him. When Tony asked it to do something it would let out a huff of smoke and roll its large eyes before begrudgingly doing so.

After accidently making Smidge (and coddling and cooing at it for an hour) Tony had watched the recording Jarvis had taken of the incident.

A thread of nearly white energy with just a tinge of blue had flowed from his hand, moving like a smoothly flowing creek before sweeping up the ash on the ground and making it into something magnificent.

Tony repeated the process twice, creating siblings for his Smidge.

He liked watching them interact during their downtime.

Su was always poking at Sunny until Sunny puffed up with its eyes narrowed. Su would run away while making a squeaky noise while Sunny settled back down. Su would always come back a few minutes later and repeat its taunting until Sunny finally chased Su around. Sunny would rarely catch the other soot ball, but when it did it sat on Su until it gave up and let out a huff of defeat.

Sunny and Smidge liked to sunbath together. Sunny actually purred and Smidge liked to roll around.

Su liked to surprise Smidge, which in turn usually surprised Tony since Smidge was usually resting on his shoulder. Su’s favorite was to dive bomb the other soot ball, knocking it off of Tony’s shoulder and to the ground. The pair would wrestle, dirtying up wherever they’d landed. Smidge would always come out on top, grabbing Su and hoisting it high before somehow climbing up a table and tossing Su to the ground.

Tony would always clap his hands at the end of one of their matches. Sunny usually rolled its eyes at the pair.

They tended to like eating hard candies, usually ones small enough that they could just engulf them. He once saw Sunny take a jawbreaker that was bigger than it and toss the candy down the stairwell shaft. It burst into a hundred pieces and the trio had a feast.

When Tony actually forced himself to go to his room and sleep the soot balls slept in his nightstand, cuddling together. They had stolen countless ties from him, making themselves a little nest in the cracked open drawer.

Tony created his own language, solely using the sounds of power. Only he, his sootie-cuties, and Jarvis could understand it.

He began crafting a program with Jarvis that would allow his AI to better sense and measure Tony’s strange energy readings. They used a whole new coding system built from scratch. It was made from his own language.

Every time Tony typed in a new line on his custom made keyboard he felt his own power being put into this new creation.

As he worked Smidge would randomly rub his shoulders, warm cups of coffee would appear beside him, and Sunny would keep Su from making too much noise in the lab.

Days went by with him falling asleep on his keyboard, waking up with an ashy sandwich by his side, and a blanket over his shoulders. He woke up one day to Smidge making a weird noise right in front of his face. Tony cracked open his eyes, adjusting to the dim blue light of his lab. Smidge held out an empty bag of candy. It made another pathetic noise.

Tony petted it on its fluffy head.

“Alright, I’ll get you all some new candies, you sugar addicts.” From his right Sunny let out a huff, a smoke ring forming before quickly dissipating. “Even for you, sassy-pants.” Su climbed up his jeans clad leg and up to his shoulder, giving him a hug. “Yes, yes, I love you all too. I’ll just take a shower and head out. Sunny, you’re in charge of Su. Smidge, you’re in charge of Sunny. Don’t break anything.”

Su let out an almost childish noise before jumping off Tony’s shoulder and running off. Sunny glared at Tony before going after Su. Smidge and Tony both laughed.

* * *

It felt weird being outside for more than just a board meetings.

He kept himself well disguised, or as best he could without actually wearing a mask. Shades, a baseball cap, and everyday clothing. Nothing extravagant.

He walked down the crowded sidewalks of New York. Now that he wasn’t engrossed in what he was going to say at the next board meeting he was able to really let his senses feel all that was around him.

Tony felt a strange connection with plants, despite them being nearly the antithesis of technology.

Maybe his power had some sort of elemental aspect to it. His sootie-cuties were the last breaths of fire after all.

Tony was so lost in this new theory that he almost passed by his candy store of choice.

Su preferred sour candies while Sunny and Smidge didn’t seem to have any preferences.

Tony actually smiled when the bells tinkered as he entered the shop. He grabbed a small hand basket, his eyes ghosting around the colorful array. He could imagine setting his soot balls loose in here and watching them go crazy. Could they get a sugar rush?

Tony chuckled to himself while shaking his head. He filled different translucent baggies with rainbows of different candies. The sugary scent actually made him want to sneeze, but just knowing how happy it would make his soots feel made it worth it.

“Tony?” a familiar voice called out. He spotted Steve in a similar outfit, but instead of sunglasses he was wearing black rimmed glasses. Tony was tongue-tied for a moment, not having spoken English in what felt like months. He cleared his throat while looking at Steve.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Tony asked, tying off the last of his bags of candies, effectively filling up his basket. He set it on the counter for the cashier to weigh.

Steve chuckled.

“I lost a bet with Clint I’m his slave for the day. He wants some weird candy that can only be found here, so here I am.” Steve paused. “I never took you for a sugar lover.”

“Yeah, I love the stuff. What are you all doing in town?” Steve gave him a confused look.

“Haven’t you been paying attention to the news?”

“I have people that do that for me,” Tony joked. “I’ve been engrossed with a few projects. What’s going on?”

“It’s a long story. How about I get Clint’s candy and we get lunch? It will be the perfect excuse for me to stall getting back to where we’re stationed.”

“Sure.” Tony handed over his credit card before taking the two large grocery bags full of candy from the cashier.

* * *

“So Thor’s baby bro has once again gone psycho?” Tony surmised before sipping his lemonade.

“From what we can tell, yeah.” Steve was frowning in his very American, puppy-dog way. “He announced his attack would be in New York on live television in three days. Thor said he can’t take Loki back to Asgard unless he actually breaks Asgardian laws, which there aren’t many of. We asked Thor why Loki wasn’t locked away and apparently he took an oath not to say why.” Steve was trying not to look annoyed, but Tony could see it in his fine features. “We could really use you in this fight.”

Tony leaned back in his seat and pulled out his cell phone. Jarvis already had the video ready for him. He clicked play and watched Loki’s speech. The god looked healthier than when he last saw him, a little more meat on his bones. His hair just barely touched his shoulders and was slicked back. He was wearing a suit instead of armor. The clip lasted just under three minutes.

“Technically he doesn’t say he’s going to really do anything other than be here. He just did it in a very ominous way and the lighting definitely didn’t help.” Tony put away his phone. “Thor’s here. I’m not worried.”

“Tony—”

“Tell you what, Cap. How about you and all the Avengers come over to the tower tonight for dinner? I’ll have the best stuff brought in. It will be great.” Tony pulled out his wallet, throwing a few bills down despite their food not having been delivered yet. “Six o’ clock. Be there or be square.” Tony was gone before Steve could say anything else.

It’s not that Tony was annoyed at Steve, he was just bored of the conversation and wanted to check on Smidge, Su, and Sunny.

* * *

Tony’s sootie-cuties were bouncing up and down in front of the elevator doors.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony set the grocery bags on the ground before digging through them, opening the baggie of star shaped candies. Their bouncing only intensified. He tossed the stars high into the air and watched as his soots scrambled to get them.

Tony chuckled, watching the trio fight over one particular clump where five stars had melted together.

“Alright, we’re having guests tonight.” That caught their attention. “And this is the part where I’m a Disney princess and you all clean up the place.” Su made a happy noise, Smidge shrugged, and Sunny tugged the big clump of sugar free, quickly scurrying behind Tony’s foot to consume it. “J, be my fairy godmother and order some good food for later tonight.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony stepped over the candy and his soots.

It had been so long since he’d had anyone over. Su had done a good job at keeping most of the ash from staining the area. That didn’t do much for all the papers that were scattered about. They were mostly covered in his new alphabet and language, mostly just scribbled down ideas, both for technology and for his energy. (He didn’t want to admit that it was magic.)

Tony began picking up the papers, sorting them. He stared at some of the formulas (spells) and was surprised by how many were only half done. He just had so many thoughts…

Tony sorted them, his mind already swirling with new possibilities.

His energy was thrumming and he had to restrain himself.

Tony remembered the plants he had felt while on his stroll. He’d have to look further into that…

* * *

The Avengers were annoyingly prompt.

Smidge, Su, and Sunny were not happy to be confined to his room.

“Rich boy with all his shiny toys, can’t even bother to drop a line once and a while,” Clint complained from atop Steve’s shoulders. The super soldier was clearly annoyed, but stayed stoic as Clint pattered a beat on the top of his blonde head.

“Steve, it seems you have a pest on your shoulders. Would you like me to kill it?” Tony asked innocently.

“I’ve got it.” Natasha yanked Clint down and he let out an indignant squawk.

“Slavery is outlawed in my household,” Tony said firmly. Clint made a pathetic noise and Bruce stepped over him. “And Steve, how can you even make a slavery bet? You’re Captain America. Slavery goes against everything you’re supposed to stand for.”

“You know it’s a party when Tony starts giving lessons on morality,” Bruce said sarcastically. Tony chuckled and embraced him in a hug.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Steve groaned, making Tony smile.

“Tony, I see your castle has been repaired and is more worthy of regard than when I last saw it,” Thor said loudly while hanging his hammer on a coat hook.

Tony was about to respond when he heard something strange. It was like a foreign language. All the intonations were there…

“What was that?” Tony asked while glancing at the different Avengers.

“You’re so _old_ , Stark.” Clint dragged out his name. “No one said anything.” Tony flipped him off.

“Come on, you super wannabes. I’m starving.” Tony had chosen Italian food since he really didn’t know any of his ex-teammate’s preferences.

“When are you going to come out of your dungeon and start playing with the big kids again?” Clint asked as everyone sat down.

“It seems like you all have been doing pretty well on your own so far, and I’m sure things will only get easier now that Thor is back.” Tony brushed aside the question.

“What do you even do in here all the time?”

“Other than be handsome and brilliant—”

“And totally narcissistic?” Clint added on.

Tony heard another noise and it almost sounded like laughter.

“Tony?” Natasha called out when he didn’t respond right away.

“Hmm? Oh, I’ve been working on a new project over the past year. Real groundbreaking stuff, but none of which is very marketable at this time.”

“Caring is sharing,” Bruce joked while filling his plate with eggplant lasagna.

“Arc reactor stuff. That’s all I can really say.” Tony was a bit worried about what reaction he would get out of them if he told them the truth. After their first experience with Loki and him coming back he doubted they’d be all that thrilled.

Tony was just a mad scientist hiding in his tower… lair. Honestly he had all the equipment/background to be a supervillain, but none of the motivation or callousness to do so. No wonder Fury never liked him.

There was a tittering near the elevators, drawing Tony’s attention away from his allies and friends.

Tony ate his food while keeping an ear on the conversation and an ear on the hallway.

“Thor, what’s the name of your hammer again?” Tony asked out of the blue, interrupting Clint and Steve bickering. Thor gave him a briefly confused look.

“Her name is Mjölner. She was forged from the middle of a star by the greatest blacksmith alive.”

“Huh, so magic was involved.”

“Indeed.” Thor was frowning now. “Has my weapon caught your interest?”

“Yeah, why is it a she?”

“Because that is what the dwarf said she was.” The teetering did sound distinctly female.

“Does she do anything else other than the lightning, flying, and smashing?”

“She channels my emotions and can shift the weather.”

“Hmm.” Tony went back to eating, his head lost in thoughts. He could feel the Avengers staring at him as they started up another conversation, but he really wasn’t paying that much attention. Midway through their meal Tony sensed his sootie-cuties slip out of his room. “Bathroom,” he said while standing up.

Tony found his soot balls on the ground in front of Mjölner. They were squeaking and making crazy hand gestures and Mjölner was humming something to them. Tony was surprised the others didn’t hear them.

Smidge, Su, and Sunny quickly scaled him so they could look closer at the magical hammer. She was chattering away incomprehensibly.

“Calm down, everyone,” Tony whispered. He was relieved when the four non-humans did so. “And didn’t I tell you three to stay in my room?” Tony asked his soots in his invented language. They didn’t respond, instead just staring at Mjölner. Tony turned his attention back to the hammer, examining her etchings. He felt the need to trace them. “Is it alright if…” he wasn’t sure how to word it, “I touch you?”

There was a strange hum that he took as approval.

Carefully Tony extended his hand. He could feel his soots shivering in anticipatience and interest.

The first touch of the metal made Tony gasp. The taste of a coming storm was clear on his tongue. The etchings glowed a pale yellow.

“Well aren’t you a pretty lady?” Tony crooned and he heard Mjölner giggle. A pinch on his neck made him flinch. He patted Sunny on the head, who had bitten him. “Don’t worry. You’ll always be first in my heart.

_“Yes, but I doubt they’ll be the first ones in your pants,”_ a lovely female voice said in his language and Tony’s hand dropped away in surprise.

“Did you just…”

_“Don’t be naive. Of course I spoke. Norns, it’s been forever since anyone has been able to—”_

“Stark!” Thor called out, rounding the corner. Tony’s soots quickly hid in his shirt.

“Hey, Point Break. What’s wrong?” Tony tried to sound innocent as the other Avengers joined them.

“I felt Mjölner’s power strengthen—”

_“Well of course I got stronger, I met a mage who—”_

“And now she is not responding to my summons—“

_“That twat was interrupting our conversa—”_

“Would you two be quiet?!” Tony practically shouted in his own language.

“What have you done?” There was both fear and anger in Thor’s eyes.

“I was just having a conversation with Mjölner.”

“Jarvis, what is Tony saying?” Natasha asked, but he didn’t respond.

“But you are a mortal, not a ma—”

“I hate that word, mage. I’m a _scientist_.”

_“And I hate being ignored,”_ Mjölner said and Tony yelped when she shocked him.

“Don’t be a bitch!” Tony hissed at her.

“Don’t call Mjölner a bitch! She is my most trusted companion!”

_“Tell Thor he’s a child and I can talk to whoever I want to,”_ Mjölner sounded petulant.

“Yeah, well you’re sounding real childish right now and I’m not going to get my head smashed in just because you’re having a hissy fit. I’m sorry you don’t have any friends!”

Mjölner made an indignant noise and Tony braced himself for another shock. He heard the crack of lightning, but didn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw that Sunny was floating between him and Mjölner. Blue flames were surrounding it.

“Seriously, what the fuck is going on?”

_“Oh, you’re stronger than I suspected! Give me a kiss!”_ Before Tony could react Mjölner flew past Sunny and with surprising gentleness touched his lips. He felt his magic mingle with hers for a brief second before there was a popping noise. Tony blinked in surprise when a naked woman with silver skin and brown hair appeared in front of him. “I feel _so_ liberated!”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the next piece will have Loki in it!


End file.
